


Lipstick Stains

by aconfederacyofscript



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aconfederacyofscript/pseuds/aconfederacyofscript





	Lipstick Stains

“Jem…” Skye says and raises both of her eyebrows when staring at herself in the mirror. “Remember that talk we had about being allergic to stuff in case of emergency?”

“Yes?”

“I think I’m allergic to this new lipstick you have.” She snorts and pulls down the collar where the redness has spread down.

“Oh no, that can’t be true. It’s so nice,” Jemma answers with a worried look on her face and walks over to where Skye’s standing.

“I know, you look great. It’s just that this rash doesn’t lie.”

Jemma rolls her eyes at her and unbuttons Skye’s blouse. “It looks like some sort of allergic reaction, yes.”

Her fingers travel over her clavicles and over the redness, swiping one finger down between her breasts.

“What are you doing?” Skye gulps when Jemma’s fingers dance over her abdomen.

“Oh no.” Jemma laughs and scrunches her nose. “I’m sorry.”

“What is it?” Skye nearly shrieks and grasps onto Jemma’s hand while trying to look at her own stomach. A red path trails down Skye’s abdomen, right between the ridges of her softly defined abs.

“I just realised that right now you can see perfectly where I kissed you.”

Skye’s eyes grow wide and she puts a hand over her mouth. “Shit.”

“Well… That’s a new something.”

“I’m so glad you didn’t… You know… Or I wouldn’t be able to wear pants.” Skye blushes.

“That wouldn’t be so bad,” Jemma grins and Skye swats at her arm with a light frown.

“Don’t be so smug. You  _marked_  me with your lipstick. I am  _injured._ ”

“Don’t be such a little baby, Skye, there’s nothing wrong with you. This will pass in an hour or so.”

“Yes and until then you are  _definitely_  not gonna kiss me, Dr. Simmons.” Skye laughs at Jemma’s expression of feigned hurt and wraps her arms around her girlfriend.

“That’s not fair.”

“Doesn’t mean I don’t get to kiss you, though,” Skye whispers in her ear and presses her lips against Jemma’s neck. She gasps audibly and tilts her head back in reflex. “You’re not fair.”

Skye chuckles lightly. “I know.”


End file.
